A light in a Dark Ally
by SlashGashTerrorGirl3
Summary: This is an eclars story of how eli first met clare in an ally. clare wsa in dire need of help. She calls for him but will he save her ?
1. Chapter 1

Clare's POV:

I stared blankly out the window, searching for a distraction to take my mind off the vulgar sounds coming from my moms bedroom. I know I should be used to this by now, but I still felt guilty for what I did to her… what I'm still doing to her. She had to throw all of her christen values in the trash ,so she could keep food on the table for me. She did her best when it came to her "job" but some of her clients just weren't satisfied enough and only gave her little to no money… that's why I stayed so thin.

The sounds began to rise and I could hear my mom whimper an innocent moan. UGH! Why do we have to have paper thin walls! I rose to my feet and scooped up my medium sized backpack in one quick motion. I didn't bother to check my mirror. I could already picture my wild red curls hanging at the end of my cheeks, my slim pale body that looked uneven with my breast's and my butt poking out, and then my pale blue eyes filled with worry and impatience to get out of this so called home. I ran through our small trailer covering my ears then bounded down our steps, and onto the abandoned street. I glanced at my clock: 2:37 a.m, this was about the right time I always left our house to escape my nightmare of a reality.

I walked what seemed like at least two miles from my own little hell, my feet ached for relief of pressure. I was about to stop and rest until my ears twitched at the sound of footsteps. Clonk…clonk…clonk. The curiosity rang in my ears, just itching to turn around and see who else came to escape… but also came fear, fear that I ignored.

I slightly turned around to see a young man with dark short hair with a gray hoodie that hid his face. I sped up with anxiety as the man also increased his pace. I was beginning to feel fear creep up on me ,so I ran. I ran as fast as my weak body would take me. I turned into an ally hoping to come out on a more crowded street but instead came to find a dead end. I gasp as I spun around to see the man gawking at me, eying me dangerously at my mid section and my chest. A smirk crept up on his lips.

"W-Who are you?" I asked with as much demand as possible.

He took a step towards me, I answered with a step towards the ally wall.

"Just someone who has had a rough night and really needs to relax." His smirk dawned on me as soon as I realized what he wanted to do to me.

"SOMEBODY HE-" my screams were cut off by his dry hand holding my mouth tightly. He gently stroked my cheek while telling to relax then stroked his hand all the way down my black lace cardigan and all the way up my red skirt and in between my legs. I trembled at his touch, just waiting for my tears to boil over. I did not want to be like my mom.

He forcefully walked me over to a deep concrete ditch and threw me in. I landed in an awkward position with my face left in blood from my busted lip. The man then pinned me down on the hard cold floor and began to untie my shirt. I struggled with all my might to kick, scream, throw any kind of punches I could to this shameless man, but it was no use. I collapsed in defeat letting him strip my panties off and go inside me. I screamed at the unbearable pain I was feeling in my core. How did my mom do this? This is terrible! His thrusting only worsened the pain. I kept screaming hoping someone would hear me…

Eli's POV:

I stared down the street walking robotically to the wine and liquor store just one block from my house. Why did bull frog have to have his precious beer in the early morning! I have school today! I'll probly sleep through all my classes AGAIN! I swear I'm gonna kill him when I get home!

" Help!" I froze at the sound of a feminine voice… did someone just call for help.

"Hello?" my hello was answered back with a muffled scream. Okay now I know someone really does need help. I snapped my head every way possible but I saw no one. I must be hearing things. I began walking down the isolated street again until a pain filled shriek pierced my ears. I started running towards the sound witch lead me to a dark ally. I called out again for the endangered voice and was answered back with a whimper. I must be close. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and shinned a light down the space until I came to a opening in the concrete. I peered my weak light down into the hole and gasp at what I saw. There was one of best friend's, Fitz, naked, on top of a innocent girl. She was pinned down without any cloths on and Fitz appeared to be raping her!

"Get off of her you bastard!" I jumped down on fitz and fought him till he was on his back. I veered back my fist and punched him so hard he was knocked out immediately. I stood up and spun around to see the girl crying hysterically up against the cornered wall of concrete.

Clare's POV:

I glared at the teenage boy that just helped me. I know I shouldn't feel this way about my rescuer but he looks about sixteen or seventeen, and I'm still naked. I moved my hands over my chest and in between my legs. He quickly took off his jacket and covered me. I was in too much fear to realize how cold I was.

"Are you ok?" His voice was kind and filled with concern. I felt a sob in the pit of my stomach start to rise in my throat and out my mouth.

"He r-raped me!" I copied my thoughts. The boy slowly moved toward my cloths and handed them to me.

"It's over now, your safe with me." He consoled me as I put my pieces of clothing one by one.

" If you live nearby I can walk you home." crap my house was at least two miles away and I was in no shape to walk right now… I stared down at my red skirt that hid the blood that gushed. I gave out a little wine trying to tell the boy that I'm hurt. He soon picked up on the hint and gasp.

"We need to get you to the hospital!" The boy scooped me in his arms and started running down the street. His black hair clashed with his emerald eyes in the darkness. I pressed my face into his arm and began crying softly, not knowing if I was going to bleed out or what. I've heard all kind of story's about how other girls have bled out from their vaginal parts but I just never thought that could happen to me. My eye's felt really heavy and I couldn't help but to give in. The next thing I saw was the boy's face surrounded by darkness as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli's POV:

I ran as fast as I could to the Toronto public hospital when I noticed the girls eye's were closed. It took me about ten agonizing minutes of strained muscles and sweaty skin to reach my destination. I busted through the large glass doors and demanded a doctor. They all rushed into a cluster around the girl in my arms, with concerned faces they examined her and loaded her unconscious body onto a rolling bed. I glared down the hallway that usually held death in its rooms, still in shock at what had just happened. The sting of adrenaline still hanging in the air. I went over to the waiting area and slowly sat on a plain covered couch starting to plunder through my mind.

The girl kept appearing in my mind, the look on her face when I pulled Fitz off of her, it was unforgettable. Her red curls were all in her face, her breast's exposed, and then her big oval blue eye's filled with fear. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

Then there was Fitz, who was taking something so innocent and special from a girl he didn't even know. I never thought he would take it this far, I mean, he talked about other girls at school, but I never thought he would actually rape someone.

I sat there for what seemed like forever. I don't know why I stayed, I didn't even know the red head. I noticed a doctor walking towards me and I stood up quickly waiting for any type of news about the girl.

" Mr. Edwards, I presume? The middle aged man asked.

"Oh no. I'm just the one who found her." his eyebrows raised.

"So your not the male who had sexual intercourse with her?" I just told him I was the one who found the girl!

"NO!" I said annoyingly.

"Ok well we were unable to contact Ms. Edwards mother or any other family members in our file ,so I'm concluding you are one of her friends, is that correct?"

Oh no! what do I say? Do I lie and tell him that I am a friend when I'm really some random guy off the street who just decided to help someone in need. Or do I tell him the truth, that she was raped by my best friend and I saved her?

"Yes." I lied

" Well Ms. Edwards has contracted a rare disease for her age, she has **uterine polyps, **which is where the polyps attach to inner wall of the uterus and sometimes these polyps can slide into the vaginal cavity which results into bleeding." I did not need to hear this. I wasn't even the girl's friend.

"Now what we are going to do is go inside her and scrape the walls of her uterus until all the polyps are removed." All I want to do right now is go throw up violently in a trash can somewhere.

" Is she going to be ok?" I asked in anticipation.

" Yes. But she was very lucky. You have no idea how close she came to bleeding out tonight… She is awake, would you like to visit her?" My mind raced for an answer, what should I say? It be kinda weird for a friend to leave another friend in the hospital alone.

"Sure." Sure! Really Eli all you could come up with is sure! I followed the doctor down the hall and up the elevator, we came to room 663. I stopped before I went in and took a deep breath. How would she react when she saw me? Would she be afraid of me or would she thank.

Clare POV:

I stared motionless at the boring hospital wall trying to hold back the tears that were threatening me. I looked down at my abstinence ring on my left hand and could start to feel the edges of my lips waning down on my mouth. I ran my hands over my chest and my mid section to cover me. I know had a gown on but I still felt naked.

My head flipped towards the door to see my doctor and the boy from last night. He stood in the doorway staring at his feet with his hair in his face. He wore a black dead hand shirt with skinny jeans that all matched with his converse.

"I'll leave you two to talk." The doctor said and quietly left the room. Awkward silence screamed from every corner.

I gawked at him waiting for something. Why did he stay? He didn't even know me? I bet if he knew what I did he would leave.

"I'm sorry." he finally said. I gave him a puzzled look and motioned him to come and sit by me. He obeyed.

"Why are you sorry, your not the one who…who-" I broke off unable to speak the nightmare.

" But I knew the guy who… did that to you and he was one of my best friends and I feel like I could've stopped him." The boys face was filled with agony.

" Its ok… Thanks for stopping him…" my voice broke, talking about what happened made my eyes water up.

"Your welcome… Please don't cry… I hate it when a pretty girl like you cry's." He smirked trying to lighten the mood but failed as a one tear landed on my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli's POV:

I sat in the empty hospital chair watching the girl cry silently. I still couldn't wrap my mind around why I would be friends with a potential rapist; he did this to her. He brought her all of this pain. Why would any human being do this. I was starting to question my judgment in friends.

The girl's crying turned into sobs. I searched my mind for any topic to comfort the girl.

" What's your name, Edwards?" I said with a smirk. She glared at me, probably wondering how I knew her last name.

"C-Clare. What's yours?" She batted her long wet eye lashes that guarded her blue eye's. She seemed very… angelic.

"Eli, Eli Goldsworthy… Where do you go to school at?" I asked still attempting to change the subject.

" Degrassi community school, its on the edge of Queens street." I could feel my face light up as a broad smile crossed my olive face.

" Really! I go there to! How come I haven't seen you around at school?" Her face immediately fell.

" I-I don't have that many friends and a lot of people don't like me so I just… fade into the background." Her eye's appeared to be empty. I instantly felt sorry for Clare, all I wanted to do was console her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

"We could be friends, if you want." I said trying to cheer her up. I smiled as I watched her eye's brighten.

"Really? Your not just saying that because you feel sorry for me?" Her voice was soft and sweet like velvet. I nodded.

"What grade are you in?" Clare looked like she was in the 9th or 10th grade, her curls made her look really young.

"10th ,but I have a lot of advanced 11th grade classes this year." she smiled broadly making her smarts evident. I rolled my eye's.

"Maybe we'll have some classes together." please let us have classes together!

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later." She said with attitude, trying to make me feel stupid.

" That's what I was thinking, Edwards!" She giggled at my smart comment.

" Now your starting to sound like my teacher's!" We both busted into laughter like a pack of hyenas. I gawked at her smile. She had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. The way she laughed , her big stunning blue eye's, and her spiral red curls that all attracted me to her. Now I really did wish that we would have classes together.

Clare's POV:

It was really nice having someone to talk and laugh with, I was actually having a great time talking to Eli. He took my mind off of…

I shook my head trying to forget.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Yes…never better." I said. Obviously lying.

" So where's your parents?" uh oh! This is the one question I wish I could avoid. I hated talking about my past and my parents. The last time I told my only friend, Alli, my problems ,and she stopped talking to me. He could tell I was getting uncomfortable.

"It's okay… I don't have the best background either so if you don't want to talk, I get it." He was so nice about this. I almost nodded ,but I was extremely curious to get a look into his past as well.

" Lets make a deal. I'll tell you my past if you tell me yours." He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, I can live with that." He looked at his feet and opened his mouth to speak.

" Um, I moved here about two months ago, in may right after the school year ended." He hesitated.

"My mom divorced my dad when I was thirteen because he was…beating her, and she left me behind." He took a deep breath.

" And now whenever he gets drunk, he hits me." I could tell his eye's were starting to water.

"I'm sorry, Eli. If there's anything you need you can just ask me, okay." He nodded.

"Ok, your turn." Crap it was a lot easier listening to Eli.

"Okay, how do I start." I said stalling.

"My parents are divorced. My mom is a whore because of me, and I was recently raped by some creep." Short and simple. Now he can decide if he wants to cut and run. He cleared his throat.

"And why is she a whore again?" UGH! This was the one question I wanted to avoid. I could feel my anxiety starting to creep up on me as my breathing began to quicken and the heart monitor began to race. My chest heaved up and down in quick short motions. I really did not want to have a panic attack in front of Eli. It would only scare him away from me. The next thing I heard were shaky high pitched sounds coming from my throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli's POV:

I watched her anxiously, regretting my previous question. The heart monitor sped up intensively, the sounds coming more closer with every second.

_What are you doing, you monster! Don't just let her sit there and drown in her worry from YOUR stupid question! Help her you dumb ass!_

I flinched at the pleading voice in head. It had been so long since I had heard that voice and all I wanted to do was hear it again. I wanted it to linger in my skull and poison my brain with its angered sweetly sound's.

I sat in the chair unmoving desperately wanting the voice again even when Clare started to, what seemed like hyperventilating, I just sat there, pretending she was invisible like it was just me and _my jewel._

_Your really going to just sit there when it was your friend who raped her! _

She was practically screaming now…and I loved it. Her anger only added fuel to my fire which was provoking her to yell at me for my sick and twisted game.

I noticed Clare grab the rails on the hospital bed; her breathing had quickened and sweat began to matt her red curls. Her blue eye's held onto mine like she was pleading for help, but I just remained unmoving in my spot and let her scream at me in my imagination.

I felt a brush on my arm and multiple hands on my shoulders dragging me towards the doorway. I smiled in anticipation knowing in the back of mind this would push _jewel_ over the edge. She always hated when I made a scene in public, I, on the other hand didn't give a damn what people thought.

_Elijah Goldsworthy your behavior is absolutely unacceptable! How could you let that poor girl suffer anymore than she already has! _

The smirk on my lips slowly disappeared as I snapped back into reality. I shook my head as the doctors placed me on the hard hospital walls. She was right, what I did in that horrid room was unacceptable. Clare was crying out for help and I didn't do anything… I just sat there and watched.

**Two Weeks Later**

Clare's POV:

I laid motionless on the living room couch staring lifelessly at the TV ,pretending to watch an episode of _Grey's Anatomy. _It had been two weeks since what happened, and I wanted to desperately talk to Eli about what had happened at the hospital. I could remember his face like it was just yesterday. He was like a statue. Cold. Motionless…Evil. I shook my head tying yet failing to get Eli out of my head. Why did he have to rescue me in that ally. I mean I'm grateful that he saved me but why couldn't It have been a different person?

"Clare, hunny, how are you feeling?" My mom asked while dressed in a short mini skirt with fish stockings and a very revealing top.

" I'm feeling great mom!" I lied very unconvincingly and winced at my lower half while trying to prop myself up on the couch.

" Really? So there's no pain, you know, down there." She said like a two year old while blushing.

"UGH! No mom! There's no pain in my freakin vagina!" I said almost screaming at her puppy dog face.

"Oh ok… well if your feeling that well than would you mind going back to school today?" She whispered worried about upsetting me. Crap! I really did not feel like going to school today and having to put up with everyone picking at me! Plus my mid section was killing me! The silence grew intensively painful.

"Because I'm supposed to have a few clients coming over today." I raised my eyebrow in shock. My mom never had multiple guys over in one day. Damn, how broke were we?

" Yeah mom I can go to school…" You could actually hear the depression in my voice.

" Thank you sweetie. You should go get dressed, you don't want to be late." I eyed her with hatred when she glided down the hallway and into her bedroom.

I slowly moved from my warm and welcoming couch to my cold and abandoned bedroom. I paced to my closet and grabbed the most decent clothing I could find.

I slipped on a long sleeved baggy red striped shirt that barely hung off of my left shoulder. Then I forced myself to step into my black skinny jeans and bend down to tie my bulky DC's on my small feet. I took a deep breathe and a let It escape between my lips with a whistle. The painful part should be over for now. I had no problem with walking and sitting down, it was the bending and getting up that gave me the most difficulty.

I grabbed my chain wallet that read Black Veil Brides on it and tucked in my pocket while hooking the chain to my studded belt loop.

I strutted over to my half shattered mirror and began to straighten my red curls after they fell flat at my shoulder's, I teased the top back of my head and hung my bangs over my left eye. I looked myself over until I became satisfied with myself. I nodded then banged on my mom's door.

" Are you going to drive me or what?" I asked a bit to harshly than I intended to.

" Yes" She said while walking past me coolly and out the door. I reacted on impulse and gripped a floral vase and slammed it against the wall. I stared at the shattered pieces on the floor than turned my back as if it never even happened.

The drive to school was colder than the winter atmosphere, It was like someone turned the heat off…Permanently. I sighed as the school came into view.

" Have a good day at school and I lov-" I slammed the door, cutting her off letting her know I was pissed. I walked to locker with my head down afraid I would run into my… rapist.

Eli said he went to degrassi and If that guy was Eli's so called "BFF" than surly he went to degrassi as well…

Okay I know what your thinking! "Damn this girl writes slow!" but I have really bad writers block! Okay! So don't blame me! ;)

But I want to thank all the people who have been reading and I promise the next one will be up tomorrow or today since its 1am already! But there will be a lot of drama in the next chapter! Love yall so much!


	5. Chapter 5

My head hung low as I walked up the steps to Degrassi community school. It was like I could actually hear the laughs and snickers as I passed by my fellow classmates. I felt like a one hundred pound weight was laid on my shoulders since…that night.

I shook my head at an attempt to forget the tormenting memory, and focused my attention back to my outraged feelings towards my mom. Why does she have to work this way!? I was raped..Oops..But she was out in the cold hearted world sleeping around with every guy she could get her hands on. It just is immoral and selfish!

My hands eventually found the cold handles of the place that was labeled as a school…really it was hell. I felt the warm atmosphere hit my flesh causing Goosebumps to rise on my skin. A variety of faces came into my view and I could already see the wide tormenting grins rise on their preppy cheeks. I hate my life! Every day I go through hell at degrassi just for being different and liking different things. Why can't they just accept me? What did I ever do to them? I blocked my view from the clique of despicable human beings that only crave torment and sorrow on others. I glanced at the school clock that read 9: 45 A.M. First block started at 9:50 A.M, I can just picture it right now. All of their cold hard faces laughing and torturing me, snickering behind my back as soon as I turn around. Tears welled in my blue eyes; I simply and plainly could not go to class today! I walked quickly to the women's washroom, passing the clique I saw earlier. I reached behind my back to my book sack and felt for my hand held personal bag I always kept on me. I sighed in relief when my fragile hands fell upon it; I grabbed it quickly and brought it to my chest.

I busted through the heavy door, not checking to see if anyone was in the vacant room. I paced to a stall and shut the door noisily behind me with my eyes locked on the zipper; I slowly tugged on the bag. My eyes fell on the semi- large razor that lied in the bottom of my bag. I tightly shut my eyes and rolled up my sleeves and with the sharp object in hand; I pressed it to my white skin and drug it slowly across my flesh. I flinched at the stinging sensation inflicted upon myself then felt the liquid drip down my arm, through my fingertips, and onto the cool floor. I repeated this motion at least a couple of times.

I peeked through my eyes at my wombs that were in dire need of attention and lifted my white bandages out of my kit. With the most pressure, I wrapped myself up and watched the red blood stains rise up on my arm. No one can help me. I am all alone. This is my only option. I sighed and let the pain go out with my breathe. The tears seeping through my lids felt warm and sticky.

My memory flashed back to that terrifying and utterly terrible night. I consoled my body trying to cover up where he had touched me, where he had invaded me. I was just like my mom that night, a slut! I deserved everything that came to me, everything he did to me..I deserved it. I was never a good child anyway, always disrespecting someone. Maybe this was karma and it was my turn to get disrespected back. I could feel the sob well up at the pit of my stomach and slowly creep its way through my body and out my mouth. I was nothing to the world and the last couple of weeks proved that.


End file.
